Captain Falcon vs Link
Captain Falcon vs Link is a match from the Smash Bros. Tournament Last 16! Description ZackAttackX vs Xarzith Darastrix! Who advances to the Quarter Final? You decide... '' Intro '''NO RULES ' JUST BLOODSHED ''' '''DBX Results Fight MUTE CITY Link had entered the area in search of an opponent, one he thought might hone his skills before he pressed on in a quest with Ganondorf. He looked around, keeping an eye on the speeding vehicles. If he was to know anything about these people, it was that they were competitive. As if on cue, Captain Falcon leaped out before him, sticking out a hand and insisting for Link to "Come on!" and that he should "Show your moves!" Link obliged, pulling his bow and aiming Falcon's way. Here we go! It was a simple dodge, and Falcon closed the distance- grabbing Link and slamming him on the floor before kicking him sharply in the face. Link kicked back at him, and then using his Spin to create more distance between himself and the captain. Link then used his side smash, setting up Falcon with one slash, but failing the follow up when Falcon rolled backwards several feet. "Falcon Kick!" he announced, crashing into Link. He launched him into the air and followed with a knee strike. Link was sent flying, but recovered with the Hook Shot, grabbing the stage and pulling himself back. He threw bombs at Falcon, who tried to roll through but once he reached him, Link was already using another attack; a stabbing jab halted Falcon in his tracks and Link was then able to strike low, catching Falcon in the feet. The captain was sent upwards, and Link leaped after him, spiking him back to the floor with a surgically accurate strike. Falcon was bounced off the floor and Link delivered another sharp kick, this time going for a ranged follow up with his bow instead. Falcon dodged the arrow, and landed a few feet away from Link. "Falcon Kick!" attempted the captain, missing out by a whisker. Link tried his up smash, striking three overhead cleaves. Falcon rolled backwards and delivered a desperate "Falcon PUNCH!" Link thought he blocked it with his shield, but Falcon's strength punched the shield straight into his face. This stunned Link, and left him open to a knee to the chin. Link flew back, hitting hard against a nearby racer and falling forwards. Falcon was then seized by Link's Hook Shot, and yanked towards him. Link was looking for a large slash across Falcon's gut, but the captain had other ideas: "Falcon PUNCH!" He punched straight into Link's face, sending the swordsman flying onto the track. He turned to his trophy form upon landing, but before Falcon could obtain it, the racer sped off with it. Falcon was about to pursue, but another foe stepped before him, and he realised his time on the battle field was far from over. DBX Conclusion And the winner is: Captain Falcon!Category:Peep4Life Category:Super Smash Bros. Themed DBX Fights Category:Super Smash Bros. Tournament Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBX Fights with a Returning Combatant Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Nintendo Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Video Game Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Home Console Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:DBXs with a confirmed Sequel